I Love Christmas
by soccer-vampire-girl
Summary: Raven is feeling down on Christmas and one of her friends steps in to cheer her up but both end up with more than they thought they would...all becasue of Christmas traditions-RavenXAqualad- oneshot


"Hey raven are you coming down anytime soon?" Beast boys annoying voice interrupted my peaceful silence.

"Go away Beast dork," I replied simply, irritably.

"Awwwwe please Rae Rae?" he begged obnoxiously.

"Never call me that, my name is Raven nothing else! Now go away!" My voice raising to almost a yell.

"Ugh fine stay in here," Beast boy said, for once giving in without much of a fight.

I listened to his foot steps trailing off, then when I was in total silence again I began thinking again.

_I hate Christmas, its just another time to celebrate the selfishness of others. Ha don't forget the rest of the girls using mistletoe to lure who they like into kissing them. Not to mention the abundance of emotion connected to _everything_ its unnerving. I guess I am a little bitter, heck just last night beast boy called me 'Scrooge'. _

I sighed as I hear knocking on my door once again. Using my powers I searched through the door into the persons mind. Upon finding it to be Robin I used my powers to open the door. Robin took two steps into the room and spoke.

"You know you really should come down," he said.

_Way to beat around the bush there Robin, _I said to him through his mind.

"Yeah... well you really should," he said a note of pleading in his deep voice.

"Give me one good reason to," I said not really meaning I would go anyways.

"Alright, the Titans East are coming in an hour," he said as if it would change my decision.

"No," I simply stated.

"Come on Rae, please?'"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No already!"

"I'll send Star up here to get you if you don't," he finally threatened.

"That's evil!" I gasped, he knew my weakness over Star's innocence.

"But it works," oh how I hate that evil grin.

"Yes, yes it does," I sighed, giving in.

"So you'll come?"

"Unfortunately," I said with a grimace.

"Oh come on it'll be fun."

"Sure it will," I said sarcastically.

"You gonna come down now or do you wanna meditate till they get here?"

"I'll go up to the roof and meditate till they get here, thanks."

"Alright see ya Rae," he said, walking out of the room.

The door automatically shut, and I stood up. I teleported to the roof and sat down, I started hovering, chanting my sacred words...

"Azarath. Metreon. Zinthos... Azarath. Metreon. Zinthos...Azarath. Metreon. Zinthos..."

I got lost in my chant and didn't notice the time passing by me.

"Azarath. Metr..." I started but was interrupted.

"Hey," the voice which I recognized as Aqualads greeted, walking towards me.

"Hi, what are you doing up here?" I asked as he sat beside me as I lowered myself to the ground.

"Robin said you were all alone up here so I volunteered to come and get you," he said looking out towards the dark sky.

"Oh," was my brilliant answer.

"Why don't you come down with me, everyone wants to see you so much."

_Ugh why did you have to send him up Robin?_

_Mmmm maybe cause I can get you to do anything?_

_Hey! Out of my head you._

_Oh yeah, well...make me!_

_Oh very mature there._

_Don't I know it, heh._

_Will you please get out of my head?_

_Um...only if you come down to the party with me!_

_Ugh alright, alright, I'm coming._

_YAY!_

_Hey! What happened to staying out of my head?_

_Um...bye._

I just rolled my eyes at his antics. It had always been this way with us, out of all the Titans I've always been closest to him. It sort of had to do with our past's and powers. We could always get in each others heads and always understand each other no matter what.

While I was standing thinking, he had become impatient and grabbed my hand. He started hauling me towards the stairs. I started smirking and jerked my arm back bringing him with it. I teleported us to the living room where everyone else was, celebrating Christmas eve.

_Hey! That wasn't fair!_

_Oh suck it up! And get out of my head already!_

He just laughed quietly out loud and announced our presence.

"Guess who's here?" He almost yelled over the song 'Where are You Christmas' that was playing over the speakers.

"Rae!" Came the yells from various corners of the room.

I just flipped up my hood, walked over the couch and plopped down.

"Rae, come on we're playing truth or dare come play!" Beast boy yelled trying to pull me up.

"No," was my only answer before picking up the book I had left on the table earlier.

After that they left me alone. So I sat peacefully reading till a certain pair of blue-ish grey hands covered my book. Realizing we were alone I closed the book and looked up at Aqualad.

"Hey, everyones gone to bed, you should too," he said, his intense eyes staring into mine.

I know I like him but he can't know that. I am the half demon daughter of Trigon. He is the Prince of the lost city of Atlantis.

Pulling me up he started dragging me again towards the door. I could've easily transported both of us to our rooms but I was exhausted from today -that and I wanted more time with him- so I just allowed him to gently drag me around the Tower.

When we came to my door I opened it with my magic and was about to enter when he gently grabbed my arm and turned me.

"Look," he whispered pointing upwards, "mistletoe."

And sure enough someone -coughStarcough- had hung mistletoe over my door.

I could barely breath though, did he seriously want to...no he couldn't...but he did stop me and point it out...

"You know what that means..." he trailed of, leaning closer to me.

We were inches away from each other, centimeters. Then his lips brushed mine and it started. His arms wrapped around my waist, my arms went around his neck. He gently pushed me back against the wall, and the kiss got deeper.

I felt his tongue gently slide across my lower lip asking for entrance. I granted it immediately and pulled him closer if at all possible. Our tongues danced together in passion and finally out of breath and flushed we both pulled away but kept our tight grip on each other. When he finally caught his breath Aqualad spoke first.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"I probably do actually."

He just beamed at me and carried on.

"I don't know how long but I have been in love with you for a VERY long time."

"I love you too Aqua..." Thats all I could say because his lips were on mine again.

When we finally broke apart we said our good nights and as soon as I was in my room I flopped down on the bed and sighed. In my mind there was one thought...

_I absolutely LOVE Christmas!_


End file.
